The invention relates to new and useful improvements in vehicle identifiers, in particular for automobiles, motorcycles, trucks, and buses.
Vehicle identifiers have, for a long time, represented objects which are exposed to impermissible actions, such as manipulations and falsifications. Thereby, in particular the correspondence of vehicle identifiers to vehicle and owner is subject to the most various forms of manipulation. A possible form of such manipulation is providing a vehicle with an identifier which is actually intended for another vehicle, in particular, of another owner.
To uncover these types of manipulation, it has previously been necessary to manually compare the information on the identifier to the contents of associated official documents relating to the identifier, such as a so-called vehicle registration certificate or other documents issued by an agency. Since these documents are in the possession of individuals, such comparisons can only be randomly performed by very extensive identity checks.
From International Laid-Open Application WO 96/36031, an electronic identification system is known. This system includes a vehicle identifier part which has optically readable information and a data carrier for electronically processible information. Furthermore, the system includes an identifier holding part which has an electronic module with signal processing electronics, radio frequency electronics, and, if necessary, a power supply. After inlaying the vehicle identifier part into an identifier holding part, which is fastened to a vehicle, the system is functional. Data from the data carrier can, for example, be read by the electronic module.
The problem of error-free and quick correlation of the content of the associated official documents to, for example, vehicle and owner, and the problem of an identification to be provided on the identifier already arise in the manufacturing of the identifiers. These documents, as a rule, are issued by an agency. It has been customary until now that the identification provided by an agency for inscription on the identifier is registered by an individual and input manually, for example, in an embossing machine. Alternatively, it has been customary for the individual to cause the selection and compilation of respective embossed identifiers.
From European Patent Application EP 0 648 653, a device and a process for identification of vehicles which is protected from manipulation are known. Therein, a comparison between data which is stored in an on-board computer, data of an electronic identifier and data on a separate data carrier is performed by the on-board computer. This process is extensive and prone to error.
An error-free and quick correlation of the inscription on a vehicle identifier to, for example, the content of the associated official documents of the vehicle in question or to other associated data sets of, for example, the vehicle owner in question, can also be advantageous in the most varied other applications. A correlation of this type can occur, for example, to register the use of toll-roads or parking garages requiring a fee. Such a correspondence can also occur, in the case of an access control device for garages, at gates and in many other applications.
It is one object of the invention to specify a vehicle identifier, for which a correlation of identifications on the vehicle identifier or of identifications provided for the vehicle identifier to the contents of associated data sets is simpler than previously possible.
According to one formulation, the invention is directed to a vehicle identifier having a substantially flat carrier with at least one labeling field and an identification to identify a vehicle. The identification is applied on the at least one labeling field. An electronic data carrier carries data associated with the identification and is mounted on the identification carrier. The data are at least readable by a reading device in a contact-free manner.
According to another formulation, the invention is directed to a process for manufacturing a vehicle identifier which includes, in a first step, adhering an electronic data carrier carrying data associated with an identification to identify a vehicle to a protective covering. Furthermore, the electronic data carrier is applied onto an identification carrier such that the electronic data carrier is sandwiched between the protective covering and the identification carrier.